


2D Fantasy

by Karinchai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, mentions of Shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinchai/pseuds/Karinchai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Pidge makes an dating sim game (by request of Lance)<br/>+ Lance just wants to see himself in anime form (And date keith)<br/>+ Allura says she won't play it but she's a liar.<br/>+ I'm bad at summaries, enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	2D Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> So I've fallen into Mystic Messenger hell, and since I'm trash I decided to do the kids playing dating sims/otome games. That being said I might do a full Mystic Messenger! AU if anyone wants it?   
> Maybe?  
> Eh, enjoy my first dumb fic on here~

Pidge blinked, their arms crossing as they leaned back into their chair "So... you want an Otome game?" They adjusted their glasses, squinting up at Lance.   
"Yeah, Don't you think I'd look awesome in anime? I mean, I basically have all the looks now." Lance wiggled his eyebrows, adjusting his collar.  
"Otome game?" Allura questioned, looking rather confused.  
"It's like... a game where you date the characters..." Pidge elaborated, shrugging "Usually aimed at teenage girls."  
"So you want to date yourself Lance? You humans can be so strange." The princess tilted her head in confusion, her hair in a tidy bun from practice.  
"No, I'm just saying it would be cool!" Lance crossed his arms impatiently "You could put all of the paladins in it? Allura would definitely play it then." He nodded, "So will you do it?"  
"Excuse me? What on Altea is that supposed to mean?" Allura flushed, her ears twitching ever so slightly.  
"Well... I guess it would be a fun project." Pidge glanced away in thought before nodding "You have a deal if you stop bothering me for 3 months."  
"Deal!"

A few weeks later, Pidge downloaded the app to each of the paladins, plus Allura's, phones. Shiro simply shrugged, Keith looked mildly interested but paled in comparison to the very giddy Lance that held his phone close to him.  
"I'm not going to use this." Allura looked away "There's no point me even having this contraption."  
"It's all in good fun." Hunk smiled sheepishly, "At least we know Pidge can make apps now, we could have them make an messaging system for all of us!"  
"That might be a good idea actually." Shiro nodded, placing his hand on Pidge's shoulder "Good job."  
"Well, enjoy your app." Pidge stretched their arms "I'm going to go sleep for a bit. Then see if I can get myself." The smallest of the group waved, before disappearing off.  
"I can't imagine why you wanted this Lance." Shiro chuckled, glancing at Keith.  
"I just wanted it to see how I looked." The person in question shrugged, his eyes also trailing over to Keith.  
"What?" The blackette replied grumpily "Don't kill me off."  
"I don't think that's how it works." Hunk chuckled.

"Lance... I don't want you to die... please be safe." The text popped up on screen, the red paladin stood in the center, looking worried "I... I love you." On screen Keith flushed, his hands wringing together.  
Two options popped up.  
\- "I'll be fine."  
\- "Don't worry about me, I love you too. I'll make it back for you, I promise.  
Lance flushed, looking down at his phone "K-keith..." before his hand shakily clicked the second option.  
"Good, I promise I'll wait for you." The on screen Keith nodded, his hair whooshing out with the wind as-  
The lounge door opened, the yawning blackette entering. As Lance glanced up he practically threw his phone face down onto the couch.  
"Good morning." Keith glanced at him suspiciously, eyes narrowing.  
"Mornin', where you up all night playing that game?" Lance chuckled as Keith quickly put his phone onto standby, the gentle music from the app being shut up immediately   
"No, I just thought I'd give it a go." Keith glanced away, nervously.  
"Why so tense?" Lance smirked "Did you end up getting someone you actually liked?"  
"Wh-what!?" Keith whipped his head towards Lance, so fast Lance wondered if the boy had given himself whiplash.  
"Oh." Lance faltered for a second before grinning "Did you get Shiro?"  
"Shiro..?" Keith looked entirely confused "No?"  
"I thought because of that reaction, you had gotten Shiro." Lance leaned over the couch side, pushing himself up on it to become eye level with Keith "So who did you get?"  
"...Who did you get if you're so curious? Pidge made it so you couldn't get yourself, based on how your phone is right there, you're also playing it. So I'll tell you if you tell me." Keith smirked.  
"Guess." Lance almost choked the words out, eyes meeting Keiths.  
"...Allura?" Keith stepped forward, Lance leaning away ever so slightly.  
"No."  
"Pidge?"  
"No. I didn't say you could have more than one guess!"  
"Shiro?" With every step, Keith moved closer to Lance, the blue paladin pressing himself up against the couch as the blackette towered over him.  
"Hunk?" Keith leaned incredibly close while interrogating Lance, who glanced away, face red and refusing to look at Keith.  
"Me?" Keith faltered slightly, realizing just how close they were, his face going red "S-sorry I got carried away..." He looked away, beginning to stand up straight before Lance pulled him down, the blackette looking shocked as his hands steadied themselves either side of the brunettes head.  
"I did get you Keith." Lance smirked "What are you going to do about it?"  
"..." Keith looked speechless, his eyes wide as his face went entirely red "I... got you too." With that, Keith leaned forward, kissing Lance gently.

"Piiiidge..." Keith groaned, his face a flame as he placed the phone down beside him on his bed, before pulling his cover up over his head "Why did you have to make it so damn realistic..."  
They chuckled from the other side of the room, "You're the one that wanted me to help you get the good ending. I've had to do this twice today."  
"With Allura?" Keith peaked out.  
"Yeah..." They looked away, chuckling slightly as they remembered being sat with Lance, just prior hours ago "I think she's got the hang of it now though, really far down her crushes route."


End file.
